


Hasta luego.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Limbo [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel está en el limbo y no sabe porque. Al final el único capaz de liberarlo es el único por el que desea quedarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta luego.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea original de la Admin Sinnae de la página de [⌠Corazon de Melon Yaoi⌡](https://www.facebook.com/CorazonDeMelonYaoi)  
> Vi la idea y no pude evitarlo. Es algo cortito que espero y les resulte agradable.

Primero vio una luz brillante, cegadora; luego no había nada. El mundo para él se había vuelto oscuridad. Una oscuridad insondable y absoluta; intentó abrir los parpados pero la oscuridad seguía igual. Tenía frío, pero no le molestaba y la oscuridad, en vez de asustarlo, se sentía acogedora; sin embargo, no quería estar ahí. Esa clase de comodidad le hastiaba. Quería salir de ella. Era la oscuridad absoluta de cuando uno duerme sin soñar; pero él estaba despierto. Pronto comenzó a escuchar voces, gente que lloraba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que para cuando los abriera la luz volvería. Contó hasta diez y abrió los ojos.

 

Estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama usando el pijama que su madre le regalo la navidad pasada. La vida parecía normal y aquella oscuridad había tomado sentido. _Solo era un sueño_ se convenció a sí mismo al levantarse para ir al lavabo a arreglarse para el colegio. En su cómoda había un jarrón con flores blancas que no recordaba haber puesto él mismo ahí. Ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí antes de haberse ido a dormir. Tampoco recordaba haberse ido a dormir. No iba a ponerse hipocondríaco por eso, a veces la gente olvida cosas, incluso él no era inmune. Como fuere, era una broma de mal gusto tomando en cuenta lo mortalmente alérgico que era al polen. La imagen de su hermana riendo se le vino a la cabeza. Eso era llegar muy lejos; creía, erróneamente al parecer, que ya estaban en un nivel de madurez mayor a ese. Con eso en mente se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar con su familia.  
  
Pensaba tentar su suerte preguntándole a su madre por las flores, incluso bajó de dos en dos los escalones hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba la cocina. Su padre y su hermana se encontraban sentados en el desayunador, Ámber jugaba con la cuchara de su cereal y su padre tomaba café en silencio. Su madre le pasó justo al lado cargando una jarra de jugo. No podía gritarle a su hermana frente a sus padres, tampoco era su estilo gritar, aunque se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Se pinchó el puente de la nariz como tenía por costumbre para intentar calmarse.

 

— Mamá… —comenzó.

— Ámber, cariño, debes comer —Lo ignoró su madre.

— No tengo hambre —y diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa—. Me voy a la escuela.

— Que tengas un buen día, cariño —Añadió su madre intentando sonreír lo mejor posible.  
  
Aun así, su expresión era de total desamparo y la mirada que le regresó su hermana no era mucho mejor.  También intentó sonreír en respuesta pero un sollozo escapó de sus labios en el proceso. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y salió de la cocina  
  
— Mamá, ¿pasa algo? —Pero no hubo respuesta. Viéndolas así incluso le hizo olvidar el asunto de las flores. Eran crisantemos blancos, recordaría después, también después notaría que, a pesar de estar tan cerca de ellas, no había estornudado ni una vez. Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba su padre que por primera vez en su vida no le prestaba atención al periódico que continuaba doblado sobre la mesa.  
  
— ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —Había consternación en el tono de su madre.

— Eso ya se verá, de momento es muy pronto. También deberías preocuparte por ti —Fue la escueta respuesta de su padre.  
  
 _¿Superar qué?_

 

— Mamá —insistió, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.  
  
Se paseó por la cocina, con el conocimiento de que _de verdad_ algo andaba mal. Sus padres jamás lo ignorarían, no mientras lucieran esa clase de expresión.

 

 _¿Por qué todos parecen tener el corazón roto?_  
  
Cual fuese el motivo, al parecer era invisible (no es que creyera mucho en la ciencia ficción, pero era mejor creer eso a pensar que su familia le odiara al grado de ignorarlo por completo), aunque quizás fuese una broma muy pesada de parte de todos ellos. _¿Acaso es día de los inocentes?_ No, eso no era posible, confiaba en el sentido común de su familia, nadie tenía un gusto tan vulgar para las bromas en su casa.

 

Su madre de pronto se echó a llorar.

 

— No debimos dejarla ir a la escuela, aun… aun… Es muy pronto, yo… No puedo verla así, no puedo aguantar frente a ella y… Nathaniel… Era...

 

 _¿Era?_ Eso fue dicho en pasado.

 

Su padre se levantó de su asiento a la cabecera del pequeño desayunador para abrazar a su esposa.

 

— Madre —La llamó, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. Avanzó despacio, sin prestar oídos a las palabras de aliento que le daba su padre a su madre que intentaba en vano de calmarse

— Madre, respondeme, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Pero de nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta.  
  
Intentó ponerle la mano sobre el hombro a su madre por instinto, quería decirle que todo estaría bien sin importar lo que sucediera, pero entonces supo que _nada_ estaría bien. Su mano atravesó sin problemas la pequeña figura de su madre. Entonces fue el mismo quien quiso llorar.  
  
 _¿No se ponen flores blancas para los muertos? Crisantemos, sí._  
  
Eso ya no le parecía una broma pesada, aunque deseaba seguir creyéndolo.

 

Estaba muerto. _Sí, estoy muerto._

 

De pronto deseo estar de vuelta en su asiento en la sala de delegados. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, apenas notando que no había respirado en lo absoluto. Un aire frío que Nathaniel no notó llenó la habitación. Su madre tembló y dejó de llorar por la impresión.

_No quiero verles llorar, no quiero estar aquí, quiero que todo siga como estaba antes, quiero irme._

 

Para cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba de píe en su pequeña sala en la escuela. Había papeles sobre la mesa que servía para las reuniones con los demás delegados de clase. Ahí también había un ramo de flores sobre la parte de la mesa que le correspondía.  También eran crisantemos. De pronto los encontraba chocantes, aunque por primera vez podía admirar las flores sin sufrir un ataque anafiláctico. Eran flores hermosas, con sus petalos delgados y tupidos. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlos pero, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, entró Melody cargada con un par de gruesas carpetas. Se distrajo, con la mano extendida hacia las flores. Melody dejó las carpetas al azar sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia él sin dudarlo.

 

 _¿Puedes verme? Oh, por dios, puedes verme_.

 

Pero la ilusión no le duró mucho, la muchacha pasó a través de él y cogió el florero con las flores, probablemente para cambiarles el agua. _Claro, por supuesto._ Salió de la sala y no regresó en un rato. Nathaniel no se quedó a esperarla, salió a vagar por la escuela para ver el estado del resto de sus compañeros. Se topó a Melody de nuevo en el camino y, en cuanto sintió la frialdad que provocaba la presencia de Nathaniel se echó a llorar. Sucrette estaba cerca y la abrazó.

 

— Debes ser fuerte —Le dijo, aunque también tenía lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

 

 _¿Por qué?_ No era una pregunta retórica. No quería saber porque había muerto, sabía bien que la gente moría por motivos varios, de la nada; jóvenes y viejos, no importaba. No, su pregunta no se refería a su desaparición de la faz de la tierra, más bien se cuestionaba como era posible que siguiera vagando su espíritu cuando su cuerpo probablemente ya estaba tres pies bajo tierra. De pronto sintió preocupación por las vidas de los demás.  
  
 _La vida sigue, por favor no lloren_

 

Pero él también se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

 

La figura pequeña de Sucrette sobre puesta a la de Melody se agitaba en sollozos. Era una escena sobrecogedora.  
  
 _¿Qué sería de Sucrette en el futuro?_ Cerró de nuevo los ojos e inspiró.

 

Para cuando los abrió estaba en una iglesia abarrotada. Estaba de pie en el pasillo central y, justo frente a él, había una pareja de pie, a punto de besarse. Una mujer en un sencillo vestido de novia blanquísimo y un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida vestido de traje la tomaba de las manos. La mujer se le hizo familiar hasta que la vio volverse a la multitud que aplaudía y vitoreaba la reciente unión. Era Sucrette, un par de años mayor pero igual de hermosa que siempre.

 

Era el limbo; un lugar sin tiempo o espacio. De pronto se sintió como una especie de alíen con súper poderes.

 

¿ _Por qué sigo aquí?_

 

Había escuchado a Sucrette comentar que los espíritus de quedaban en el limbo porque dejaban asuntos pendientes en la tierra —de ella misma había sacado la definición que se le daba al limbo. En ese entonces no le pareció tan importante y lo desechó, incluso se burló de la imaginación de la chica, ella se había puesto roja en ese entonces, ahora también lo hacía, aunque por un motivo diferente, mientras pasaba a su lado tomada de la mano de un hombre que quizás la haría feliz por el resto de sus días.

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y ésta vez no deseo nada. Al abrirlos estaba de vuelta en su época de estudiante.

 

Se vio a si mismo de pie frente a Melody, quien en ese momento boqueaba buscando palabras. Reconoció al instante la escena y sintió pena por la chica. Se le estaba declarando y ya sabía cómo acabaría. Rechazo. _De verdad lo lamento, pero mira, al menos así no tendrás que pensar en que tu novio está muerto._ Probablemente Melody tuvo suficiente tiempo para superar su enamoramiento y tendría bastante tiempo más para arreglárselas en el futuro. El asunto no era con ella, no sentía culpa por rechazarla o por dejarla sola al morir.

 

_Si no es ella entonces ¿quién?_

Siguió vagando. Parpadeo y el tiempo volvió a cambiar. Miró a su hermana hablar animadamente con Kentin y con Sucrette. Quizás su muerte los habría unido. No se sentía mal al respecto, aunque sí se sorprendió cuando Kentin de pronto sujetó la mano de su hermana quien se ruborizó hasta las orejas; Sucrette se río de la escena, Nathaniel tuvo el impulso de hacerlo también.

 

Otro parpadeo y estaba en otro sitio.

 

El sitio bajo las escaleras donde Lysandro y Castiel ensayaban. Solo Lysandro estaba ahí, perdido en las nubes como siempre.

 

— Me pregunto si hoy vendrá a ensayar —Murmuró para sí mismo en la habitación semivacía.

 

No había indicios de Castiel. Ni siquiera su guitarra se encontraba a la vista

 

— En el estado en el que está dudo que siquiera avancemos un poco.

 

Y con eso volvió su atención a su libreta de notas donde empezó a anotar descuidadamente. Nathaniel se asomó por curiosidad a lo que estaba haciendo el otro, aprovechando su don de invisibilidad —aunque bien podía llamarlo maldición. Lysandro tenía una caligrafía hermosa.

 

_¿Qué dejé a medias en éste mundo como para quedarme en el limbo?_

 

Cerró los ojos una vez más e inspiró. No había aire pero de cualquier modo su pecho de infló y desinfló como si de verdad respirara. Cuando abrió los ojos soltó un grito ante lo que vio.

 

Castiel estaba colgado de una cuerda que le envolvía el cuello torpemente.

 

_No. No, no, no, no. NO._

 

Volvió a cerrarlos. _Ésta es una pesadilla, es una odiosa pesadilla, tengo que despertar, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero… Castiel, por dios, ¡no!._

Cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas regresar a algún momento de su vida donde Castiel aún existiera.

 

Se vio a si mismo discutiendo con Debrah cuando los abrió. Castiel también los miraba. Recordaba ese malentendido, pero ¿no se había aclarado todo al final? Incluso había logrado limar asperezas con Castiel. Su memoria comenzaba a fallar.

 

_Estaba celoso, ¿vale?_

_¿Celoso de quién?_

_De ti._

_Oh._

_Sí, oh, vaya sorpresa._

_No._

_¿No?_

_No, lo esperaba._

_¿Lo esperabas?_

_Más bien lo deseaba._

_Oh._

 

Castiel y él.

 

La escena se volvió borrosa mientras recordaba. Tenía que estar agradecido a cualquier poder superior de ser incapaz de sentir nauseas porque el remolino vertiginoso que acababa de ocurrir bien podría destruirle el estómago a cualquiera.

 

Cualquiera que estuviera vivo.

 

Ahora estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, donde Castiel se escondía para fumar. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba él con el cigarro encendido contra sus labios. Le dio una calada larguísima y luego soltó el humo en pequeños y ociosos aros.

 

 _—_ _Un día morirás de cáncer —_ Le había dicho, pero al final había sido el mismo Nathaniel, con sus hábitos saludables, quien había muerto.

 

Castiel chasqueó la lengua. Sucrette llegó de la nada y se dejó caer a su lado.

 

— Si sigues saltándote las clases terminarás por repetir el año.

 

— Eso no es algo que te incumba.

 

—Pero ¿sabes? Lo digo porque me dan pena los profesores que tendrán que aguantarte otro año aquí.

 

Castiel volvió a chasquear la lengua pero le regaló una sonrisa a Sucrette; ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la parte trasera de su falda.

 

Castiel volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro. La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó. 

 

_¿Te vas a enamorar de ella? Pero ella se casará con alguien más; y tú… tú. No, tú no lo harás, tienes que morir de cáncer de pulmón, no colgado, no, no dejaré que pase._

 

Castiel se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón como había hecho antes Sucrette. Nathaniel lo siguió en silencio mientras se dirigía a su casa.

 

_Todos parecen ser felices, incluso tú. ¿Por qué entonces?_

 

Una vez dentro de su hogar Castiel pateó el mueble más cercano y caminó dando pisotones hasta su habitación. Nathaniel nunca había estado ahí, no había tenido la oportunidad. Habían posters de bandas de rock y metal famosas que solo conocía de nombre. Todos los posters estaban a medio arrancar. Castiel golpeó con el puño la pared, tomando a Nathaniel por sorpresa.

 

— Mierda —Musitó— Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA —Conforme maldecía su tono de voz subía hasta ser un gruñido alto, como el de una bestia herida. Nathaniel entonces lo entendía.

 

 _Perdón._ Quiso decirle, pero de nada servía. Castiel siguió aporreando la pared hasta que se cansó. Había sangre en su mano, pero no parecía darle importancia. Le dio la espalda a la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso, quizás de puro cansancio.

 

— ¿Tenías que morirte? ¿Eh? Responde, imbécil, ¿tenías que morirte?

 

Nathaniel no sabía que decir. Castiel estaba llorando.

Hizo lo único a su alcance, aunque sabía que no sería tan agradable como si tuviera un cuerpo real: Abrazó a Castiel.

 

Y entonces Castiel dejó de llorar.

 

— Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Tienes que vivir, no puedes ser cobarde ahora —le animó.

 

Castiel, como si lo hubiese escuchado se calmó.

 

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar —Le habló a la nada.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé. Y está bien, pero no tenías que llegar tan lejos. Mira tu mano, necesitará puntos, debes cuidarte, ¿vale?

 

— No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas. Esto me basta, éste escalofrío me basta. No te vayas —Castiel estaba suplicando, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

 

— Yo no quiero quedarme así aquí, Castiel, por favor

 

No recibió respuesta.

 

— ‘La vida debe de seguir’ Seguro estás pensando una chorada de esas —se burló.

 

— Sí —Respondió Nathaniel sin ofenderse—. Me tengo que ir y tú tienes que seguir viviendo.

 

— ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más?

 

— Solo un ratito.

 

Castiel se quedó dormido, abrazado por la frialdad de Nathaniel. Para Nathaniel entonces se abrió una luz que amenazó con envolverlo.

 

 _No, no, dije que me quedaría un rato más, solo un poco más, por favor, ¡Castiel!_ Pero Castiel ya lo había dejado ir.

 

Esa era la despedida final.

 

Ni siquiera pudo decir adiós.

 

En su corazón ese era un ‘hasta luego’ que albergaba la esperanza de un reencuentro que Nathaniel deseaba fuese muy lejano.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que mi primer fic posteado acá sería de Corazón de Melón, pero ya qué xD  
> Fue divertido, parte de esto lo escribí en clases de costura en vez de coser mi falda, pero bueno. Me gustó a medias, porque quería escribir más, pero la historia así se dio, así que me callo.


End file.
